Love story
by Animelover9898
Summary: This is my first fanfic and i am really bad at summaries. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 So pissed

Lucy isn't any ordinary girl. She is the daughter of a very wealthy man Jude Heartfilia. Lucy is 17 years old and her birthday is in a weak. Everyone is preparing for a big party. The party is going to be more like a ball and on that ball Lucy will have to choose a husband. She wasn't very happy because she wanted to marry the she loved not a complete stranger. She tried to talk to her father but he didn't listen to her. She was very pissed and couldn't live like this anymore so she decided to escape.

Lucy's POV

At Lucy's room

I can't live like this anymore. I even tried to talk to my dad but he didn't even try to listen to me.

_Flashback_

"_Dad I don't want to have this big party I want it to be just the two of us like every year"_

"_No I don't want to listen to any of this nonsense again. You are my daughter and you have to marry when you turn 18 years old. You will choose one of the wealthy men who are going to come to your party and he will be your husband."_

"_I know but I don't want to marry a complete stranger. I want to marry my true love."_

"_There is no such thing as true love and you will choose your husband at the ball."_

"_How can you say such a thing, there is true love and I will find it. I will not be your puppet anymore and…"- she was cut off by her father_

"_You will choose a husband and that is it I am tired of listening to you and I have lots of work. Go to your room immediately."_

"_Fine."_

_End of flashback_

I've had it I will leave tonight. But I will need a plan.


	2. Chapter 2 Making a plan

No one's POV

Lucy stayed in her room all night thinking of a plan on how to escape.

Lucy's POV

Ok so let's see, there is one week until my birthday. This is my only chance to live on my own because after that my life will end. I have like 3000-5000 dollars saved so I they will be my money. I will do a list of the things that I will do.

_Lucy's to do list|plan_

_Run away_

_Find a place to live in_

_Find friends_

_Search for my real love_

_Not get cough, because my father will send someone to search for me_

_Return home with my real love_

_Not get killed by dad for running away_

_Have a great party_

_Get married _

_Live a happy life with my two kids_

It's a lot of work and not that much time, but I will manage somehow. I need to do this so I can be happy. I deserve to be happy and my father will not make me do things that won't make me happy. With the money I have and this plan I think one week will be enough. But now that I think about it it won't be that easy. When my father is involved things are never easy. I have to worry about the people that my dad will send to look for me. But hey I am a celestial mage, I can fight if I have to. For now the only thing I have to worry about is escaping. I will have to try my best not to get cough by someone. I looked at the clock in my big bedroom and saw that it was 4 am. I had been thinking a lot. So I think that I can pack my stuff and leave in 5 am. The city I want to go to is Magnolia and the first train to that city is in 5:30 am. I could sleep in the train I was up all night and there is no point In going to bed.

So it is decided I started packing my stuff. I got a suitcase full of clothes and books, my keys, a backpack full of food, and my personal bag filled with all my personal stuff. I was ready and now I fust had to wait for the clock to strike 5 am. That was the time that my little plan was going to go in action.


	3. Chapter 3 Escaping

Lucy's POV

I have five minutes until 5 am, so I rechecked everything. I had all the things I need. It is too early so the maids weren't up yet. Now all I had to worry about were the security cameras. I saw that outside was very dark so I assumed that the cameras were on night mode which didn't help much. Either way I was going to be seen, unless…. There is this one place around the house that isn't secured. It was one corner in the backyard. So I thought that with a little help from one of my celestial spirits I could go over the wall and go straight to the train station.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 5:10 am.

"Shit I was thinking a lot again" – I said to myself

I had to move fast because I know for a fact that my dad gets up at 5:30 every day, but I don't know why. I got all my stuff and quietly went to our backyard. I went to the corner that wasn't secured and summoned Taurus because he was tall and strong.

"Lucy-san as always you have a nice body."

"Shhh- quiet I don't wanna get caught." – I told him

"Oh sorry." – he whispered

"Good, now help go on the other side of the wall."

"No problem."

He picked me up bridal style and jumped over the wall.

"Thank you Taurus." – I said happily

"Any time Lucy-san. I will do anything for you and your nice body."

"What a perv."

With these words he got back to the celestial world. Now I was a bit relieved that I was out of the house without anyone noticing, but reminded myself that it wasn't going to stay like that for long. I had on my wristwatch, I looked at the time and saw that it was already 5:20. I had only ten minutes to go to the train station and buy a ticket to Magnolia. I started running and when I got there it was 5:25. I was lucky that I live near the station. I bought my ticket as quick as possible and got on the train. Now I can finally have a little rest. It will be 2 or 3 hours long journey so I have time to sleep. I am so happy that I can finally go to the city where I have always wanted to go.

"Step one of the plan is complete. Now to step two." – I said to myself

And like that I fell asleep. A big journey is a head of me, I just hope that I won't get killed by dad when I get back.

At Lucy's house

No one's POV

A maid went in to Lucy's room to wake her up, only to find out that she is gone. She immediately went to her father's office and burst through the door.

"I am sorry for coming in like this mister Jude-san but your daughter miss Lucy is missing." – the maid cried

"What! What do you mean missing?" – the angry father asked

"Well I went in her room to wake her up but she wasn't there. I am really sorry."

"Ok I have to send someone looking for her she couldn't have gone so far." – he thought for a little and he got an idea. He remembered how much his daughter loved Magnolia, and the fact that she has saved a lot of money so he said to one of his servants to send a request to all the mage guilds in Magnolia. He told him what to write on the request.

"The request should say about my missing daughter, it must have a picture of her and the price will be 500,000 dollars for the mage that returns my daughter safe and unharmed." – said Jude to the servant

"As you wish mister Jude-san." – said the servant. And with those words he left the worried father to do his work.


	4. Chapter 4 Get her back no matter what

Lucy's POV

I woke up by the hard brakes of the train, I practically fell on the ground. My head hurt a little bit but I was happy that I was in Magnolia.

"Finally."- I said to myself

I was so excited but let's not forget that I don't have much time. So the first thing I did when I got off the train was search for a place to stay. It was only after a few hours and I had found the perfect place. It was 500 dollars for a week, and I was going to stay for only one week. So I rented it. The place reminded me of my room a bit, only difference is that my room was bigger. It was a nice apartment big enough for me it had a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room and a bedroom. It was in pink, yellow and was really cute, the bathroom was in a collar that was something between blue and green, but I liked it. It had a bathtub and a shower, a toilet and a sink with a pretty big mirror. I was happy with it. I decided to take a quick shower and go stroll the center of the city.

I got out of the bathroom and I decided to wear my favorite blue dress. It was reviling a little of my boobs and was covering my body which allowed it to revile my perfect curves, and it was mid high. I putted a little of my favorite lipstick it tasted like cherries which were my favorite. I putted on a little mascara and I was almost ready. I let my hear down and putted on my favorite shoos. The where looking like high heel sandals. I got my personal bag in it I putted some money, my keys and some personal stuff.

I went out of my apartment, locked it and went to stroll the city center. On my way there I saw a lot of beautiful stores with all kinds of clothes. I so wanted to buy something but reminded myself that I would probably need my money for something else. Then suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by my stomach. I was very hungry. I went around and found this restaurant. It was looking good so I settled down on a table. A nice looking waitress brought me the menu.

"Would you like something to drink while you choose your food?" – she asked

"Yes I would like one Coca-cola."

"Coming right up." – she gave me a smile and I gave her a smile too

I looked through the menu they had lots of tasty things. I was ready with my order when she came to give me my cola.

"Have you decided what you want to eat?" – she asked me while leaving my cola on the table

"Yes I would like one green salad."

"Very good choice I will bring it in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

I gave her the menu and started drinking my cola while looking through the window. I was really happy that I came here, it is a wonderful place with good people. I was looking through the window when I heard a big boom. I tried to avoid it but then I heard it again. Now I was curious, it sounded like it wasn't far away. I tried to look and only saw some smoke. Than my salad came. I ate it, paid the bill, and went in the direction from where the boom came. I was really curious I saw a big building, on top of it there was a symbol and letters which spelled Fairy tail. I got interested but then I looked at the time which was 22 pm. I felt tired of the day and decided to come here tomorrow. On my way home I saw a lot of families and got a little sad because before my mother passed away we were the same, but now we aren't. When I got to my apartment I immediately washed my face, changed into my pajamas and went to bed thinking how my father is doing.

No one's POV

At Lucy's house

"I can't believe she ran away. What will I do now? Soon I will be gone, she had to take over our family business and marry a wealthy man. I can't believe she ran away. I have to get her back no matter what." – Jude talked to himself

"That's it I have to get her back no matter what."


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome to Fairy tail

Lucy's POV

I woke up today and felt really amazing. I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After I got out I putted on a blue skirt which was mid high, a white vest which had a blue crust that was right in the middle. I putted on brown boots which were under my knee. I let my hair loose with one sided tail. Before I went out I looked at my list and saw that I have already finished step one and two. Now for step three. I got my keys and some money, and went out.

I decided to go and see the building that blew up last night. It wasn't that far so it didn't took me long to go there. I was outside the building again looking at the sign "Fairy tail", and wondered what was it like. Before I was ready to go in I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello. Who are you?" – I turned around and saw that there before me stood a boy with pink hair and black eyes. He was wearing a vest that was black and yellow, white pants, brown belt, black sandals and a white scarf. Beside him there was a blue cat that was flying. I just stood there looking at him.

"Excuse me are you going to answer me?" – he asked a little irritated

"Yes, I'm sorry, my name is Lucy. And what is yours?" – a asked putting a little nervous smile

"My name is Natsu Dragneel – Fairy tail's dragon slayer." – he said

"Oh so you are from Fairy tail…. What is Fairy tail?" – he looked at me wide eyed

"Well Fairy tail is a mage guild, haven't you heard of it?"

"No. Actually I am new in the city. Last night I was at a restaurant and I heard an explosion that came from this building." – I explained to him

"Oh so you are new, well why don't you come in." – he started walking to the door wanting me to follow him. Before he opened the door he asked me one question.

"I forgot to ask you something. Are you a mage?"

"Yes I am. I am a celestial mage." – I answered

"Oh that is cool. Well…. Welcome to Fairy tail." – he said opening the door

No one's POV

At Lucy's house

Jude was in his office thinking for something. But then he was interrupted by a servant coming in his office.

"Mister Jude-san, sorry for interrupting you. I came here to tell you that I sent the request in Magnolia. Now it is only a matter of time before a guild responses to it." – the servant said

"Good job. Now all I have to do is wait for my daughter to be brought back home." – Jude said with relieve

The servant went out of the room leaving Jude alone.

"Maybe the things that are happening are some kind of a sign." – Jude thought while looking at a picture of his wife

"Maybe this is my fault. I think that I should have listened to her." – his look saddened

"When she gets back things will be different….. Yes I will become the father she deserves." – he said to himself

**Hello. I want to say that I am sorry if you had found any mistakes in my previous chapters. And I want to know what do you think about the story for now. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue the story.**


	6. Chapter 6 Friends

Lucy's POV

_Flashback_

"_I forgot to ask you something. Are you a mage?"_

_"Yes I am. I am a celestial mage." – I answered_

_"Oh that is cool. Well…. Welcome to Fairy tail." – he said opening the door_

_End of flashback_

He opened the door and I was really…. I was really….. well I was confused. It is supposed to be a guild. I always thought that the guilds were quite places, where people go to get jobs and leave, but this, this so different. Natsu opened the door and the first thing I saw was a group of people who were fighting each other. There was a girl at the bar with white hair and a pink long dress. There were some people sitting at the bar drinking and laughing at the fight. While I was just standing at the door looking confused, I saw that Natsu had joined the fight. There was fire and ice everywhere. Wait "fire and ice", I thought Natsu could only use fire. After a minute I saw where the ice was coming. It was coming from a guy that was with black hair, and he was half naked. Wait…. What – now I was turned on the other side covering my red face, which was red because of what I saw. And then suddenly someone came to me.

"Hello. Are you new?" – the white haired girl asked me. She was looking really familiar.

"Yes, I just met Natsu outside and he welcomed me so I came in. I only wanted to see what a guild looked like that's all." – I explained

"Oh, are you satisfied?"

"Well actually I am a bit confused, why are they fighting?"

"Oh that is just a normal thing here. They are always fighting. Some are doing it to show off their skills, others – just for fun. Oops where are my manners I am Mira Jane. What is your name?" – she asked me. Wait she is Mira Jane, no wonder she looked so familiar.

"You are Mira Jane…. The Mira Jane from all the magazines?"

"Yes." – she gave me a smile which I returned

"My name is Lucy. I am a huge fan of yours. But aren't you going to stop them?" – I asked

"No, I mean don't you think it's fun?"

"Well now that you say it it does look kind of fun….." – before I could continue I was hit by something cold. I assumed that it was coming from the ice mage. But now I was pissed. I got up and called out Taurus because he was one of my strongest spirits.

"Hello Lucy-san. Like always you have a nice body." – he said with hearts in his eyes

"There is no time for this, I want you to make them stop fighting, if you could."

"But of course." – he said lifting up his axe, he went in the battle but didn't have any luck. He was kicked out before I knew it.

"I'm sorry Lucy-san, they were just too strong." – and with those words he went back to the celestial world.

"Was that one of your spirits?" – a short girl with blue hair and little orange dress asked me

"Yes, but he didn't have any luck. My name is Lucy. What is yours?" – I asked her

"My name is Levi. It is very nice to meet you." – she said with a kind smile on her face

"The pleasure is all mine." – I said returning her smile. Wow she may be small, but she has manners. I think that I will like it here.

Then I heard a loud voice behind me.

"STOP FOOLING ARROUND YOU DUMB ASSES!" – I turned around and saw a huge black figure. I got scared. Then when the fight was over he turned to me.

"And who might you be." –he asked me

"She is new here." – Mira answered his question

"Oh a new one." – and all of a sudden he started shrinking until he was a lot shorter than me. I was so confused now.

"Welcome back master." – Mira said

"Master!?" – I said with a lot of confusion in my voice

"Hello and welcome to Fairy tail." – he said to me

"Thank you I think." – I said back

"My name is master Makarov and I am Fairy tail's master. And you're name is?"

"My name is Lucy." – I said

"Would you like to join us?" –Mira asked me

"Well I am not sure. You see I am not from this city, and I am here only for one week. After that I will leave and probably won't come back. I don't know I would really love to join you. Will you accept me for this one week?" – I asked knowing that they would probably say no

"But of course we'll accept you, even if it is for two days." – I was thrilled

"Are you sure, I mean I really will be in the city for only one week. After that I won't come back." – I asked wanting to reassure myself that I did hear them right

"Yes." – now that came from Natsu only. "You are my friend and I know that for the little time that you have been here you made other friends. Even if it's just a week, we will accept you, because everyone who is our friend is welcomed in Fairy tail." –he said. I was going to cry because he said that I was his friend, he said that I made other friends for the little time I was here, I was really happy to hear that I have made friends. So I accepted their offer.

"Yes, I will join your guild master, Mira, everyone….. thank you." – I was really happy right now. They all cheered for me joining the guild. Mira came and putted the sign of the guild on my right hand. After that we partied all night. For the first time I felt like I had a real family.

When it was over I went to my apartment. I got there and went straight to the bathroom. I took a shower and when I was finished, I went out of the bathroom, putted my pajamas, but before I went to bed I looked at a picture of my family before my mother passed away. We were so happy then, but now things are different. I have a little hope that when I go back home my dad will have changed. But I guess I will find out when I go home, after all I will be staying here only for one week. I putted the picture back on the shelf and sat on the sofa looking at my plan.

"Ok step three is done. Now to step four. It will be a little difficult, because I know that you can't find your true love in only one week. Maybe a miracle will happen and the time I have here will be enough. Two days have passed, I have five days left. They will be very interesting." – I said to myself

I left my plan on the table and started going to the bed, but then suddenly there was a knock on my door. " I wonder who that could be." – I thought. I went to the door and opened it only to see the strangest thing ever.

"What are you doing here in this hour?" – I asked

* * *

**Hello guys. This was a long chapter. I hope that the story is intriguing. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue writing the story.**


	7. Chapter 7 Embarrassed

Lucy's POV

"What are you doing here in this hour" – I asked

"Lucy, please help me, Natsu fell unconscious." – said a little blue flying cat. Happy.

"What do you mean fell unconscious?"

"Well we were walking on the street, when suddenly he started falling. I cough him, and your house was the nearest place to go to." – he explained

"Wait, how do you know where I live? I haven't told anyone." – I was looking at Happy with suspicion

"I will explain later. Can I come in? Natsu is really heavy." – he asked me. I didn't know what to do so I let him in.

"Sure, come in."

As I was closing the door, I told Happy to leave Natsu on my bed. I went to him and looked him over. The blue cat was looking really worried, so I told him not to worry.

"You know there is nothing wrong with him. He was just drunk and fell asleep. Don't worry." – Happy seemed to look better after my words.

"Now why don't you explain to me how did you know where I was staying?" – I asked

"Ok. After the party ended, you started going home. Natsu's house is in the same way, it's just that it is out of the city. We saw in which house you got in. That is how we knew where you were staying." – he explained.

"Ok, I understand, but you can fly right, why didn't you take him and fly to his house?"

"I already told you that we were closer to your place when he fainted. Plus I don't know how, but while he was falling, he said your name." – Happy told me. Now I was blushing.

"He said my name. Why the hell would he say my name?" – I asked. I was confused, but a little glad about it. I mean we just met today, and in a situation like this he says my name.

"I don't know why, but maybe he does. I say that we should wait and ask him in the morning." – Happy said

"He was drunk Happy, I don't think he will remember anything. The only thing that is going to happen in the morning is that he is going to wonder why isn't he in his house." – I said looking at Natsu. My face was still red. He looked kind of cute when he was sleeping. He looked peaceful. Wait what am I thinking. Am falling for salamander. No I can't be falling for him, I mean I know him for only one day. No my mind is playing tricks on me.

"Lucy, are you ok? Your face is all red." – asked Happy a little worried

"Yes, yes , I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Now I want to go to bed, you can sleep wherever you want."

"Ok." – he told me

Now I was a little afraid, because this was my first time sleeping in a bed with a boy. If my dad had seen me right now, he would kill me. I was a little uneasy at first, but in a few minutes I fell asleep.

On the next morning

Natsu's POV

I woke up in a room that I didn't recognize at first, but when I turned on the other side I saw something that I didn't expect. It was a blond woman's body.

"What happened last night?" – I asked myself looking at the girl. Then the girl started moving and I thought I woke her up, but all she did was that she turned to my side and continued sleeping. Now I saw who the person was. It was Lucy. I looked around and assumed that this was her apartment. But why am I here. I got out of her bed and went to her sofa. There I saw my sleeping cat, Happy.

"Happy." – I said trying not to wake up Lucy. He started waking up.

"Oh Natsu you are up already?" –he asked me

"What is that supposed to mean? Why am I in Lucy's apartment?" – I asked him

"Don't you remember?"

"No."

"Well we were walking to our home last night. You were really drunk. We saw that Lucy went in to this building. We passed it because our home is out of the city. But then you fell unconscious. You called out "Lucy", so I thought that it would be a good thing to bring you here, instead of home. Plus you are way heavier when you are asleep then when you are awake. Lucy's place was close by so I got you and flew to her." – he explained to me

"I don't believe it. I called out Lucy's name?" – I was confused

"Yes." – he told me

Why. Why would I call out Lucy's name. Is this some kind of a sign. Something happened to me when I first saw her yesterday. I don't know what it was, but I'm willing to find out. I looked at her and she was so pretty and peaceful while she was sleeping. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Natsu is something wrong? Your face is all red. Are you sick or something?" – Happy asked me. I quickly stopped looking about Lucy and told him that I was ok.

"I think that we should stay here until she is awake, and thank her that she took care of me." – I suggested

"Ok. Hey Natsu look at this." – Happy told me handing me a piece of paper

"What is this?" – I asked taking it from him

"I don't know."

I opened the piece of paper and saw that it said _"Lucy's to do list|plan". _I wondered what it was, but before I could read it I heard that she was getting out of her bed, so I quickly left it on the table.

"Oh you're awake Lucy." – I said with a smile. She blushed a little bit.

"I see that you're up too."

"Yeah I got up a little while ago. It's a nice place you got here."

"Thank you." – she looked at me a little suspicious

"Do you remember what happened last night?" – she asked me

"No. But Happy told me why I was here, and I want to thank you that you took me in."

"Well Happy was exhausted, and he told me that your house is out of the city, so I couldn't leave him and you out on the street." – she told me

"I was wondering if you could tell me what happened last night?" – I asked her

"Well it is a little embarrassing. But if you want to know I will tell you."

"Wait why would it be embarrassing?" – I asked

"You will find out if you leave me to tell you." – she said a little irritated

"Ok, I'm sorry." – I said a little ashamed of myself

"Ok, so last night, after Happy brought you here, we went to bed. I couldn't sleep all night because of you. It seemed like I was having a fight with you all night. You put your hand over me, I push it away. After a few minutes the same thing happens, but there was this one time that you mumbled my name in your sleep and then putted your hand over me. And basically in four o'clock in the morning you stopped. That was when I could finally get some sleep." – she finished explaining

"You were right it was embarrassing." – I told her

"Yes it was."

"Ok. I think that we should leave now." – I said. "Are you going to come to the guild today?"

"Yes, I will be there in a few hours." – she said

"Cool. Well I will see you there." – I told her

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

**This is the end of today's chapter. Tomorrow I will post the next. I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8 I love you

Lucy's POV

After Natsu had left I went in the shower. It was a little embarrassing for me to tell Natsu what happened last night. I don't know what is happening to me. When I am around Natsu my heart skips a beat, I blush just thinking about him. I thing that I might be in love with Natsu, but the thing is that I don't think he wants us to be more than friends. I have to tell him, after all my time is running out, but I'm not sure that I really love him. Maybe I have to do something today, to make sure I love him, but what?

I went out of the bathroom and putted on a cute white and blue dress that was mid high, long white socks, and blue sneakers. My hair was put in low twin tails. I took my keys and some money. Before I got out of my apartment I looked at a calendar. "Today's the third day." – I said to myself and got out.

On my way to the guild I was thinking on what to do with Natsu. I have to know that I really love him. Maybe I could ask him indirectly. Yes I will try that, and if it doesn't work I will think of something else.

**At the guild**

**Natsu's POV**

I don't know what to do. I mean a lot of things happened last night, and even this morning. Last night I called out Lucy's name, while falling unconscious. Then while I was asleep I mumbled out her name. This morning, while I was looking at her, I thought she was pretty and I wanted to kiss her really badly. Am I in love with Lucy? I don't know. But the worst thing is that when I am around her I get nervous, I blush when I think about her. I have to do something so I can find out what emotions I have for Lucy. Actually, when I think about it I can picture us as a couple. We will be a great couple. What am I thinking about? I know Lucy for only three days and I picture us as a couple. I have never felt like this with anyone. Maybe it was fate, love at first sight. Yes that is it. I love Lucy.

"Hey Natsu." – I turned around a little startled, because I was deep in thought, but saw that it was only Lucy.

"Oh, hi Lucy." – I said with a kind smile on my face

"Um I wanted to ask you something." – she said with a light blush on her face. I think I know what the question was.

"Yes, what is it?" – I asked

"But not here. Can we go somewhere alone?"

"Sure."

We went outside the guild, and in an alley. I was still thinking if I should tell her that I like her. Oh excuse me, I mean love her. Then we stopped.

"What did you want to ask me Lucy?"

"I wanted to ask you if you like anyone from the guild?" – she said with a blush on her face. Now I had a feeling it was going to be this question, so I had prepared an answer.

"Well yeah, actually I do. She is pretty, funny, a really good friend to me. I could tell you more about her, but I think you already know who she is." – I said looking at her straight in the eyes, with a little blush on my face.

"I don't think I know her." – she said a little confused

"Ohhhh, Lucy I'm trying to tell you that I love you!" – I said now holding her hands in mine. Now she was blushing like crazy.

"Really, because I wanted to tell you that I love you too." – she said with a gentle smile on her face

"You do. Even if we met just three days ago?" – I asked

"Yes." – she said. Now I was overflowing with joy. The next thing that happened is that I kissed her soft pink lips that tasted like cherry. It was great. When we parted we were panting heavily.

"Um Natsu, are we going to tell the others from the guild." – she asked me

"I don't see a problem with it. Do you want to tell the others?"

"Well I think that we should wait a little bit." – she told me

"Ok. Don't worry. We will tell them when you are ready." – I said to her

After that we kissed again, but this time it was a more passionate kiss that turned into a make out, that lasted like 5 minutes. We broke apart so we could catch our breath.

"Um Natsu, I remembered that I have a little work at the apartment. I'm going to go now. What will you do/" – she asked me

"Well I will go back to the guild and then I will come by to see you. Are you ok with me coming to you're apartment?"

"Of course, you are welcomed to come anytime you want." – she told me

"Ok, then it's settled. I will come to you're place in a few hours." – I said

"OK. See you then." – she told me

"See you then." – I said as I kissed her again

**At the guild**

**Natsu's POV**

I went to see what quest's there were, because I needed a little money. Now that I have a girlfriend I have to take her out on a romantic date. I looked at the quest's, when Mira came and asked me to follow her. I followed her to a room and she gave me something that I didn't expect to see. It was a quest for Lucy. My Lucy.

"What is this?" – I asked Mira

"It came today. You are the first one to see it. I think that you should go and talk to Lucy about it." – she said

"You are right. There has to be a logical explanation about this."

I didn't wait for anything. I quickly took my stuff and went to Lucy's place.

"Natsu wait. Where are you going?" – asked Happy

"I'm going to Lucy's place to talk to her."

"About what?" – he asked and I gave him the peace of paper that Mira gave me

"I don't get it. Why would she be here?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." – I told him

"Happy you have to know that Lucy and I are a couple."

"What! When did that happen? And why are you telling me now?" – he asked

"It happened today. And I'm telling you now, because we might kiss when we go to her apartment, and I don't want to explain to you then." – I said

"Ok. Do you really love her?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

**At Lucy's apartment **

**Lucy's POV**

I can't believe it, I found my true love. I knew it existed, my dad was wrong. Step four is done. Now to the others. It is strange though, I thought my father would send somebody to look for me by now. Maybe he doesn't care about me. I don't know. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see my boyfriend and Happy. I kissed Natsu.

"Hi, what took you so long to come? I thought you said a few hours, and now it is almost 23 pm." – I asked him

"Well Lucy, you see Mira gave me this." – he gave me a peace of paper. I looked at it and got scared. I guess my dad did care for me. The thing I was afraid of was how Natsu would react to it.

"Who else saw this?" – I asked

"Just me and Mira." – he told me

"I guess I have some explaining to do, huh." – I said

**HI guys, sorry if you waited a lot today. I was busy and this was the only time I could use to update. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9 Explaining

**Lucy's POV**

"I guess I have to explain, huh." – I said

"Yes, you do." – Natsu told me

"Ok, but it's a long story, so I think that you better sit down."

"OK." – he sat down

"Before I start I want to make something clear. Even though I am from the family Heartfilia, I want you to know that I am not like the rich kids. It's true I have money, but I want to live like the normal people, I want to go on a job and earn the money I'm spending, and…." – Natsu cut me off

"Lucy I know that you are different, that's why I love you. I love you because of the person you are." – he told me

"The thing I want to know is why is there a quest about you." – Natsu said

"Ok. So it all started three days ago. My birthday is in the end of this week. And all the maids were preparing the house for a big ball. My father wanted me to choose my future husband at that ball. But I didn't want it. I wanted to find my real love and live happy, not marry a complete stranger. So I tried to talk to him, but he didn't want to listen to me. You see, ever since my mom died, my dad became distant, and I was nothing more than a doll for him. He hated me because I reminded him of mom. And when I tried to talk to him he said that real love doesn't exist. That was when i had it. I made a plan, and ran away. So I'm guessing that this quest is from him. The thing is that I thought that he will send his men after me, but he surprised me." – I explained

"Wait you said you made a plan, what plan?" – Natsu asked me

"Well I made a plan about the things I need to do while I'm in Magnolia." – I said giving him the little paper, on which I had written my plan. Natsu looked amazed by it. Then when he finished reading it he turned to me and gave me a gentle kiss.

"What was that for?" – I asked

"It was for you. Because I am amazed that you went through all this, just to accomplish this plan of yours." – he said

"But why does it say "Find friends.", don't you have any?" – he asked me

"No. After my mother died, my dad didn't let me go out, so I didn't meet children, and the only friends I have are my celestial spirits. And now all the members at the guild, and you, are my friends." – I said

"Aha, now that I think about it that's why you said you will stay for only one week, because after the week is over, you will go back to your dad to have your birthday." – Natsu said

"Yes, well if he doesn't kill me for running away." – I said

"So what now? I mean you found your real love, you found friends, what will you do?" – he asked me

"Well to tell you the truth, I don't know what I will do. Actually now that I found my real love I won't have to choose a husband at the ball, and when I turn 18 I will be independent, so I won't have to live with my dad." – I started

"Yeah, so?" – he asked me

"What I'm trying to say, is that I can come back here, in Magnolia and live with you." – I said happy

"Ok, but won't you have to continue your dad's business?" – Natsu asked

"Well yes, but i am guessing that you wouldn't want to come and live with me in the mansion." – I said

"Yeah you are right."

"Plus my dad's business isn't that important, and even if I decide to continue it, I don't have to be in the mansion to do it. I can do it from anywhere I want." – I told him

"So you mean that if you stay here in Magnolia, it won't be hard to continue your dad's business?" – Natsu asked me

"Yes. Plus that I am a woman, and the business my dad is running isn't for a woman."

"Ohh, so will you stay here?"

"Yes, but I have to go back for my birthday. And I have to introduce you to my dad."

"Aha, but after that you will come back."

"Yes Natsu. After all I want to be with you for the rest of my life." – I said, but when I finished my sentence I realized that I told him something that he might not be ready to hear.

"I will invite all of the guilds members to my ball tomorrow, which means that I have to explain to them too. Huh it is going to be a tuff day." – I complained

"Don't worry, I will be there with you." – he told me

"Ohhh thank you Natsu." – I thanked him and then we kissed. After that we went to bed.

**Natsu's POV**

"_After all I want to be with you for the rest of my life."_ – these words rang in my head all the time, and I couldn't sleep all night. Is this a sign that she is ready to get married, because I really want to marry her. I mean I really love her, soon she will be 18, all I have to do is think of the right moment to propose. Maybe at her birthday. Yes I will have enough money to buy a ring by then, and she is going to be really surprised, when I propose to her.

On the next morning, when we went to the guild we told them everything, we even told them that we are dating. They were really surprised and happy, because they were invited to the ball for Lucy's birthday. After that Lucy told me that she has to go back to her father, because he might be worried. I told her that I have some work to do, and that I will come to the ball with the others. We kissed for goodbye and she left. After that I went on a job that was going to give me enough money to buy my present for Lucy, and I will have enough left so I can look like a wealthy man in front of her dad. I know people like him, they want their daughters to marry rich men. I am so glad I met Lucy, she is the first, and probably the last girl I will ever love, because let me tell you something…..

**Dragons mate for life!**

* * *

**Hey guys, this is it for today's chapter. I really hope you like it. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Two days left

**Lucy's POV**

I don't know if I should be excited or scared. Today I will face my father, hoping he won't kill me for running away. Though I wonder how will he react to the fact that I found my true love. Maybe he will be happy. I really don't know, but I will find out.

**At Lucy's mansion**

**Jude's POV**

What should I do? None of the guilds responded to the quest I sent. I wonder if I should send my men. Maybe I have to wait a little more. After all there are still three days until her birthday. I just miss her very much. Every night I dream how my daughter comes back, I hug her and don't let go until I tell her how sorry I am. She is the only family I have left, and I wanted her to choose her husband at the ball. How stupid can I be. She deserves to marry the one she loves. I was going to make her continue my business when she turns 18, but it isn't for her. She is a free spirit, just like her mother. She needs to be free, not chained to a desk like me. The sad thing is that I realized this now. I hope she will be able to forgive me.

I was deep in thought when a maid practically burst through the door.

"I am really sorry master Jude-san, but miss Lucy has returned." – she said. I couldn't believe it, my daughter came back. I went with the maid to the front door so I could see my little angel.

**Lucy's POV **

I don't believe it, my dad came to see me at the front door. Usually he would ask a maid to escort me to his office. Maybe he really missed me. When he came to me, he hugged me, which surprised me too.

"Don't ever run away like that. I was so worried that something might happen to you." – my dad said

"I'm sorry dad. It's just that I was really angry that you wouldn't even listen to me."

"I know. I wanted to tell you that I am really sorry about that. From now on I will listen to you. And you are right, you need to marry someone that you love, someone who will make you happy." - I was really happy to hear those words from my dad.

"Does that mean that I won't have to choose a husband at the ball?"

"Yes. After you turn 18 you are free to go in the city and experience life on your own." – now I was overflowing with joy, but I remembered something.

"And what about your company?"

"You don't need to worry about it. You see I always knew that you are a free spirit, just like your mother. I can't change you. You have to be somewhere where you will be happy, not chained to a desk." – I couldn't believe what was hearing. Was that really my dad talking? He must have changed a lot while I was gone. Maybe he really cares about me.

"Thank you dad. I love you." – I said smiling and crying from happiness

"I love you too Lucy."

We stayed in a hug until I was done crying. I think that we are going to get along pretty well. We started walking and talking for all kinds of stuff. I was happy that I could once again talk freely to my father. We went to my room.

"Lucy I still have some work. Will you be ok on your own for a little bit?" – dad asked me

"Of course. I am going to take a shower, and I will see you at dinner."

"Ok. I am glad you came back."

"I am too."

He started walking to the door.

"Oh dad, before you go I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"While I was in the city I met a boy. We kinda got close to each other."

"What do you mean close?"

"Well we started dating. I really love him."

"Will I be able to meet him?"

"Well yes. He is going to come at the ball, along with all the friends I made while I was in Magnolia."

"Oh ok. But are you sure that you love him, because after all you were in Magnolia for only four days."

"Yes dad. I know that you probably won't believe me, but I feel like we were meant to be together. When I first saw him I knew that something special will happen between us. It was love at first sight."

"If he makes you happy, then I am happy." – and with those words he left my room

"I wonder what Natsu is doing right now." – I said to myself

**In Magnolia**

**Natsu's POV**

I finished the job that I went on. Now I have enough money to buy a ring for Lucy. She will be really surprised.

"Hey flame head. What are you doing?" – I knew exactly who the person is. Gray.

"What do you want Gray?"

"Nothing much. I was wondering, how did you get Lucy for this little time?"

"It was fate. All we had to do is tell each other. Why do you ask?"

"Well because I am clearly cooler than you, but you are the one who has a girl."

"First of all you are not cooler than me, and second of all you have Juvia. She loves you and she is telling you that every day. You are the dumbass that can't tell her that you love her."

"I am not a dumbass."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

Then we started fighting. Soon after the hole guild was fighting for I don't know what. Some time past and things seemed to cool dawn.

"What were we fighting for?" – asked Gray

"We were fighting, because you are a chicken that can't tell Juvia that you love her."

"Well….. You are right. I don't know how to tell her."

"Why don't you tell her at the ball for Lucy's birthday?"

"Do you think that it's a good idea. I mean will it be romantic enough?"

"Woah a minute ago you didn't know how to tell her, now you wonder if it was going to be romantic enough."

"Well I am sorry, but she has been telling me all the time that she loves me, I think she deserves, the moment when I tell her that I love her to be romantic."

"Ok, ok. In that case, I think that you should take Juvia on a romantic date."

"How am I supposed to ask her out?"

"Simple. You will tell her that you want to go for a walk together. You will take her to the hill that every couple goes to. You will watch the sunset, and at the right moment you will tell her the news."

"Now that I think about it, that might actually work. It's strange though."

"What's strange?"

"Since when are you so romantic?"

"Well ever since I found real love bro."

"First don't call me "bro", and second have you ever done something romantic for Lucy?"

"No, but I will. At the ball."

"What will you do?"

"I am thinking of proposing to her. After all her dad wants her to choose a husband at the ball."

"Natsu your 19, are you sure you want to get married so young?"

"Nobody said that we have to get married right away. We can be fiancés until we are ready to get married."

"If you say so."

"So today the sunset will be beautiful, why don't you go and do the thing we discussed? About Juvia."

"Does it have to be today?"

"Well yeah. And if thing go well, she could be your lady for the ball."

"Ok, I will do it. Wish me luck."

"I will."

Ahh, he finally left. I thought that I had to talk to him all night. After Gray left with Juvia, Happy came to me.

"Hey, Happy where have you been?"

"I was with Charle. So what are you doing Natsu?"

"I am thinking for a ring."

"What ring?"

"Well I am thinking of proposing to Lucy at the ball, and I have to have a ring for that."

"You are right. And do you have any idea what the ring would look like?"

"No. Right now I can't think of anything."

"Well it is late. Do you want to go home?"

"Sure, let's go."

We left the guild and headed home. We passed the building where Lucy's apartment was, and then I started wondering how is she. I miss her, and I hope that she had made up with her dad.

"Just two days left and I will see you my love." – I thought

* * *

**Hey guys I hope that you like my story so far. I would like to ask you for help. I can't think of the type of ring that Natsu will give to Lucy. So If you could think of a ring I would be really thankful. I will choose the best ring and in the chapter that is going to be about the ball I will tell the name of the person with the best ring. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11 My answer is YES

**Lucy's POV**

The day has finally come. Today is my birthday. I can't wait for the ball, all my friends will come, but the one that I wish to see the most is my beloved Natsu. These three days without him felt like forever. I just hope that when my dad sees him he will understand why I love him. Nothing can possibly ruin this day.

**No one's POV**

While Lucy was preparing herself for the ball, in Magnolia a boy with salmon hair was getting ready as well. Our dear Natsu was with his friends at the train station.

**Natsu's POV **

I can't wait to go see my love. I have everything I need, a suit, I got the ring, now the only thing left is her father's approval. My friends are exited as well, after all this is the first time they are going to a ball, mine too. I hope that everything will go smoothly. While I was thinking the train came, I was so in thought that I forgot that I get sick when I am on a train, but it was too late to back out now. So I gathered all the strength I had and got on the train. And of course that didn't help, because as soon as we started moving I was sick. Erza made me sit next to her, she said that she can make me feel better, so I sat next to her. She putted her hand over my shoulders and hit me in the stomach with all the strength she had, and of course I blacked out. I can say that I am kind of grateful to her because after the hit I didn't realize when we were in Lucy's town.

"Ah ground, finally." – I said almost kissing the ground

"Come on flame brain we don't want to be late." – said Gray

"I know. And don't call me flame brain."

"Whatever."

On our way to Lucy's house I started to feel a little nervous, I mean I was going to propose to her, which man won't be afraid. We were finally at her house, and just in time. The guests were just starting to come. When we went in I started looking for Lucy, but I couldn't find her.

"_Maybe she will come later, when all the guests have come."_ – I thought to myself. And it appeared I was right. When all the guests were in the ballroom, suddenly the lights went out and a pink spotlight was pointing to a door, then a man started speaking on a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know we are gathered here to celebrate the 18-th birthday of Jude Heartfilia's daughter – Lucy Heartfilia. And now this is the moment we've all been waiting for….. Here she is - Lucy Heartfilia." – with those words a door was opened and then I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen – my love Lucy was looking astonishing. She was wearing a pink dress that was going to the ground, her hair was let lose, but with curls, she was wearing a mini tiara. Lucy was practically looking like a princess. Now I was really nervous, because we know each other for very little time and I don't know if she will accept if I propose. But I love her and at least I gotta try. My thoughts were interrupted by a huge crowd passing by me. I was almost squashed. They all went to see Lucy, to wish her a happy birthday, and to give her presents. I wasn't going to be able to go through the crowd of people, so I decided to wait a little bit. In about 10 minutes Lucy was finally free and I went to see her. The moment she saw me walking to her she started running towards me. I was smiling to her and waited for her to stop in front of me, but instead she jumped at me and as she hugged me we fell on the ground. I could tell that she was happy to see me, because while we were on the ground she gave me a little shy kiss. After that we bought got up and as we were about to hug each other again her father came.

"Sir are you ok? I want to apologize for my daughter's behavior. I don't know what came over her."

"Dad you don't have to apologize. This is the guy I told you about. Remember? The one I met in Magnolia."

"Ah why didn't you say so. I was looking forward to meeting the guy that won my daughters heart."

"Good evening Mr. Heartfilia, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I too was looking forward to meeting you."

"Well young man I have to say that you have some manners, I'm glad that my daughter met such a good man. And please call me Jude."

"Ok, and thank you."

"Oh ok I will leave you two for a while. Oh and Lucy be ready, the dance is going to start in a few minutes."

"Ok dad."

"Well I have to say that I thought your dad was scarier."

"He was before, but when I got back I found out that he really missed me and we made up. After I told him about you he was really happy for me."

"That's great. Oh I almost forgot…"

"What?"

"Happy birthday my love." – I said hugging her

"Thank you Natsu. I'm really glad that you came."

"But of course, how could I have missed your birthday."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I bought you a present, but I will give it to you later."

"Really what is it?"

"It's a secret."

"Oh come on why won't you tell me?"

"Because if I do, it won't be a secret."

"Great now I have to wonder all night."

"By the way you look fantastic."

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

"Compared to you my outfit is nothing."

"You're so sweet."

**(A****/****N: I forgot to tell you what Natsu was wearing so I'm gonna tell you now. If you have watched episode 125, they were on a ball, Natsu is wearing the same clothes.)**

In a few minutes our friends came to talk to Lucy. I told her that I will go to talk to her father. After I found him I asked him something important for me.

"Excuse me Jude, I was wondering if I could ask you one very important question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well I was thinking a lot since Lucy left Magnolia three days ago, and I really love your daughter so I would like to know if you would agree to me proposing to Lucy tonight?" – now is the moment of truth, I mean it is more important if Lucy says yes, but I would like to know that her father agrees too.

"Look now young man, this is a big step, if you think that you are ready I agree, but you have to ask my daughter not me."

"I know, but I wanted you to know that I will propose to her tonight, you know so you could be prepared."

"Well that is thoughtful, and I am glad that you asked me, because that shows me that you respect my word."

"I do."

"So how are you planning to propose?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe I will ask her to go to the balcony and ask her the big question while the moonlight is shining above her."

"You have a lot of imagination boy, I can tell you that. But don't you think that it would be better if you ask her after you have danced with her?"

"Maybe you are right. I will do that."

"Good now the dance will start in a minute. Since it is a tradition I will be the first to dance with Lucy, and then I will hand her to you, after the dance is over you will propose. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes."

Ok the ring is in me, now all I have to do is wait a little bit longer. The dance started and after a few minutes I went to Lucy and her father.

"Excuse me but can I dance with the lady?" – I asked

"But of course. And good luck boy."

"Thank you."

"What was that all about?" – Lucy asked me while we started dancing

"You will see."

"Jeez you are so secretive all night."

"Don't worry all the secrets will be out in a few minutes. Let's enjoy the dance."

"Ok."

After the dance was over I took a big breath and knelt on one knee. By the look on Lucy's face I could tell that she knew what I was going to do.

"_Now is the time Natsu, don't spoil this."_ – I thought to myself

"Natsu is this what I think it is?" – she asked

"That depends on what do you think it is. I want to ask you something very important. We both know that we were together for a short time, but that little time was enough for me to understand that my life is meaningless without you in it. You know that I love you for who you are Lucy and I will always love you. So my question is….. Will you marry me?" – I brought out a pink box and in it was a pink sapphire heart ring with diamonds around it. Her eyes started to get teary and that helped me guess the answer.

"My answer is YES. A big fat YES." – I was so happy right now. I putted the ring on her finger and then she practically threw herself at me while hugging me. Then we got up and kissed a very passionate kiss. While we were kissing all the guests were applauding.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too, Natsu."

* * *

**Hi guys. I'm sorry that I took so long with this chapter, I just didn't know what to right. This was the final chapter and I hope you liked the story. I want to give a big tanks to my followers and to the ones who picked my story as their favorite. I also want to thank you all for the great reviews, and I would like it if you could review and tell me if you liked the full story. Thanks a lot and by for now.**


End file.
